City of Darkness
Rogue Demons "Alright!" Erza exclaimed towards the Oracion Seis, standing up after sitting down for the last few hours "I say we go out and explore the streets, see what we can find!" She suggested "We've been here all day, and it'd be no good to waste our time here.". "We can't really go outside. We're not familiar with the country, much less this city." Midnight pointed out "Let's just wait until Black or alteast Amon return. Then we can go sight-seeing.". "Hm, but we've been here all day, like she said..." Cobra said "It's getting kinda boring. I just learnt how calculus works by reading the same book three times. I don't even think I'll use this anytime!". "They're not meant to be used in real-life, they're meant to exercise your mind to be used for difficult calculations." Rider corrected Cobra "It should make you more capable of working out simple mathematical equations without you even noticing.". "...Anyway." Kamma spoke "We can just find something to do here. I mean, there's a bar right under us." She said "Granted, the bar's main target audience are males, so...". "Who cares?!" Erza exclaimed "Men or not, we can still appreciate their hard work!" Erza calmed down, rubbing her chin "Hm...Ah, actually, we should go help them out.". "I don't know if we'd actually be that much of help to them..." Midnight said, expressing doubt in Erza's idea, as nice as it sounded. "We can always just ask! I'm sure some extra helping hands will be appreciated. We don't even have to wear anything scanty!" Erza said "Besides, they're Amon's friends. I'm sure Amon would want to help them out himself if he could.". The Oracion Seis looked at one another, taking a moment to think it over, before turning back Erza "Well, it is better to repay the people who are giving us so much hospitality." Midnight said, standing up from his seat "I'm sure you're all fine with this as well, yes?" The others nodded in response. "Excellent!" Erza initiated her Requip, encompassing the room with light, and in a flash, changes the clothing worn by her and the others into waiters and waitress uniforms. "Now we're ready to roll!". "Don't just change our clothes so suddenly!" Cobra exclaimed, loosening the uniform's collar "How...how did you even know our sizes?". "I have very perceptive eyes.". "Are...are you some kind of perv-...?". "Let's go help the ladies!" Erza exclaimed, cutting off Cobra. "Don't ignore me, you redhead perv!". "Cute..." Angel thought to herself, staring at herself in the mirror. Going down to the lower floor, the group consulted with Lynda, who seemed busy with papers "You wanna help...? Well I guess extra hands won't hurt." She replied to them "Go ahead and do whatever. Ask around, I don't know who needs help, I'm too busy with this paperwork, see.". "Yessir, Lady Lynda!" Erza saluted Lynda, her body brimming with excitement. "What does Amon see in you...?" Lynda sarcastically said. "Alright, let's see what we can do..." Midnight looked around "Hm, I'll go see the kitchen and see if they need help.". "Think you're gonna be okay there, tough guy?" Lynda asked Midnight, noting his missing arm with her gestures. "I don't need two hands to throw the trash." Midnight replied "I'm missing an arm, not both legs.". "I'll check with you then. Don't wanna be left alone with this creep..." Cobra said to Midnight, accompanying him into the kitchen. "Right! You three!" Erza turned to Racer, Kamma and Angel "Let's see, what can we help with...". "Perhaps we can assist with an important customer." Racer suggested, only for Erza to stare at him in confusion, to which he pointed at the bar's entrance, where a man in a fine white suit entered, looking around. The man adjusted his round specs, noticing the four looking at him. He approached them, trying to give off a welcoming impression and a smile "Excuse me." The man kindly greeted them "Hello, may I ask for a small service?". "Ah, certaintly, sir!" Erza straightened herself, greeting the guest with a bow "How may we help you?". "I don't think we're equipped for this..." Racer said. "It's really nothing major." The man said "I'm looking for a friend. I heard he's staying here? Infact, I heard he stayed with a redhead, a demon and a man with a sharp nose, and an angel, like you four." The man glanced to the other guests and employees "Could you help me?". "...Of course." Erza replied "Who is he?". "And if we may ask, what is your relationship with him?" Racer followed suit with another question. "Hahaha, of course. It is rude not to introduce myself. My name is Arka." The man, Arka, introduced himself "I am looking for Amon, I have an important message. He is, as I've said, my friend.". "What kind of message, if we can so rudely ask?" Erza asked the man again. Arka's smile vanished into a frown "I'm afraid that's confidential, but...if Black is here, I can relay the message to her as well.". "Black isn't he-..." "Here~." Black's presence turned the air around the bar tense, sending shivers down everyone's spine, as if she materialized out of nowhere inbetween the four, cutting off Racer, approaching Arka. She smiled widely, a genuine, welcoming smile towards the man "I see you're still sporting that stupid ponytail.". Arka's glasses slipped down his nose, forcing him to adjust them. The atmosphere became dim and unnatural as these two stood before one another, as if a dark cloud was covering the entire insides of the building "And you're still trying to give the impression you're a proffesional.". "I am a proffesional." Black replied, poking Arka's forehead with her index finger "You're not any better yourself. You even copied your old man's look.". "I'll have you know..." Arka grabbed Black's wrist, removing her hand from infront of his face "My fashion sense is more than just white suits and ponytails. I have more taste than you're one-note suit.". "Kid..." Black leaned closer to Arka, their foreheads touching "You can't exactly clean blood from a white suit without leaving a mark, you know.". "What is going on?" Midnight stood at the kitchen, frozen as he looked from the inside of the kitchen, seeing the man in a white suit and the woman in a black suit being literally face to face against each other. "Hey...Midnight..." Cobra poked Midnight, pulling him out of his trance "I think we should...stay close to them." Midnight looked back at Cobra without a reply, being overwhelmed by the presence of those two "These two are uh, are about to kill each other, and that guy in the glasses..." Cobra pointed at Arka "...hasn't spoken a single word of truth since he walked in.". "...!" Midnight felt dread crawl up his entire body, turning pale as he turned back "Get away from that man!". The Wraith "Why is it always me?" Amon asked himself, looking over at the skyscraper, Wight's location. He sat at the edge of a rooftop, feeling the strong wind gusts try and push him off. He pulled out his glasses from his jacket's pocket, inspecting them for any damages or dirt "Don't want Kamma's gift to go to waste." He said, putting it back in his pocket before standing up. "So, what's our plan, chief?" Lucadra asked Amon, quite literally floating infront of him. "I'm not really supposed to kill Wight. I need to know where Hawk is and kill him, but I also need to make people realize it was of my own volition, not ordered by anyone." Amon explained, shrugging soon after "Or just force the info out of him, I'm not...I'm not a good spy...". "Let's get this over with already. We don't need to waste anymore time here." Gram said to Amon. "Right." Amon looked down, seeing all the people leaving and entering the building "Hm...Maybe I should've called...? Shit. This was probably a bad idea. I have the goddamn info and everything, all I'm missing is an actual plan. I guess Wight would've noticed if it was Songbird's tactics or not but..." Amon scratched his head, growing more and more frustrated "Goddammit...". "Here's a thought." Lucadra said "Why not walk in?". "Eh...?". "You're pretty known here aren't you? What're the chances the people, or Wight himself, won't just let you in?". "...I mean..." Amon rubbed his chin, thinking over what Lucadra said "...Shit, that might actually work. Lucadra, that's brilliant!". "Just 'ere to help, cap'n!" Lucadra cheerfully saluted back, dispelling her illusions "Now don't let your guard down still, a'right?". "Right." Amon teleported down to the streets, walking towards the building. He adjusted his jacket, instinctively pulling up his glasses as well, before remembering they weren't there, sighing and simply entering. The inside was essentially a bank, with people waiting in turns and money being stored in individual safes "Hm." Amon looked at a nearby map of the building, looking for where Wight could possibly be placed "Ah, top floor. Of course.". "Ask the receptionist if you can meet him." Gram said to Amon. Amon walked up to the receptionist, clearing his throat before speaking "Uh, excuse me?" The receptionist looked at him, stopping whatever she was doing "I uh, I'd like to meet Mr. Wight, and uh...". "Oh. You're here." She said "Take the elevator to the right and head to the tenth floor.". "Oh." Amon stood stunned for a moment "Sure." Amon did as instructed, getting into the elevator. Luckily, there was no one else waiting, and it smoothly went straight to the tenth floor without interruption. He exited the elevator, looking outside the window to see how high he's gotten, and noticed this wasn't even the top floor "Goddamn, why does he need so many floors...?". "I'm sure you'd love a place this big!" Lucadra said, appearing in the reflection "Where else will you keep all those ladies~?". "..." Amon ignored Lucadra and simply continued down the hall, much to the vampire's disappointment at Amon's growing immunity to her teasing. He reached a door labaled "boss", knocking on it. "Come in, Amon. I've been expecting you." An elderly male voice called to him from the other side of the door. Amon entered, seeing the decrepit old man, Wight, sitting at his desk, his hat at his desk, exposing his bald head, but also making clear his grotesque, deathly pale skin "Sit.". Amon sat on a chair infront of Wight's table "You know, I've been sitting with people and infront of their desks alot since I've gotten here. I don't recall these many meetings being held when I was still...". "Shush." Wight hushed, silencing Amon "That's because you've grown too used to people." Wight said to Amon "Alot has changed, I can see." He leaned back on his chair, relaxing "What brings you back here, Amon?". "I..." Amon paused for a moment to choose his words carefully "...I don't know." Amon replied, sighing "I've been rather struggling. I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore. I needed some...refreshment, so I came here, to see everyone, and maybe, come back.". "Hahaha!" Wight bursted laughing, standing up from his chair and to Amon, placing his hands on his shoulders, shaking Amon like a father would his son "Ah, I knew you'd come around!" Wight said with absolute enthusiasm "You even left that damn fowl! Hahaha! You haven't come in contact with him by any chance, have you?". "That would mean I found the old fart..." Amon said, fabricating the truth further. Wight continued walking around in his office, grabbing his hat from his desk and putting it on. "I'm glad you're back, Amon. And on time as well!" Wight clapped his hands together "On time for the great revolution! The divide!". "What." Amon said. "On time, to see history be made, to see how this country will forever change, become unrecognizable!". "Wait.". "With your help, I can lead this revolution of the century, and turn this entire place upside down, and for the better! I promise you! It will all be better!". "What the actual shit are you talking about, you old fuck." Amon asked Wight who relayed this information rather suddenly. "Ah, did I come on too strong...? Maybe I should have relayed the info slower and in bits...". "Or not scream like a fucking loon, I'd think your age is getting to you." Amon said to Wight, once again criticizing him as he stood up "If you wanna deliver your goddamn bombastic plan, atleast set the mood! Make the room darker, wait for the sunset, or rise! Don't just throw that shit at me. Jesus, man, atleast have some respect for the crafts of evil plans.". "....". "...What? I'm a dumbass, but I know how to send a message." Amon said to the stunned Wight. "Impressive." Wight replied, nodding "Well, let me explain this differently..." He sat back down on his desk "Amon, within two days, all of Bosco will be flipped on its head. The King, Franky and that fowl, will be gone, and free reign for me will be possible.". "You're not serious..." Amon replied. "I am, oh I am." Wight said "I have everything planned out. Every last detail! But, with you...the chances of success have increased ten! No! Hundredfold! A thousandfold!" Wight's tone became more excited, however, he began coughing, clutching his chest. Amon rushed to his side, patting his back. "You okay, old man?". "Ah, I forgot..." Wight coughed a bit more, taking a deep breathe "You were never really fit to be an assassin...You had too much conscience in the way...". "You're brown-nosing me.". "Do you remember, the time you saved someone? Haha, you came to me, carrying a child, telling, not asking, to keep her safe." Wight sighed, resting back on his chair "You didn't want that, did you? To be seen in a good light?". "Not really that." Amon sat back at his chair, resting his head on his hand "It's more of I don't want to hold that responsibility. If I save someone's life, then I have the responsibility to see it through. And if you remember, the last time that happened, it didn't go well. At all.". "Ah, fair point." Wight adjusted his tie, loosening from around his neck "But, regardless, I know your feelings towards this country. You, of all people, should relate tot his plan.". "One man can change the way thousands, millions of people have been living, for the past decades? The man who's partially responsible for all of this happening?" Amon said to Wight, his patience sounding like it's running out. "You have your doubts, I understand." Wight replied "I understand your frustration, but trust me, when I get my hands on the throne, I will force change.". "Force it, huh? Yeah, that sounds like a...top-class plan there, old man. True to form." Amon sarcastically replied "Fine." He said "I'll help you, give you a little hand in this...crusade of yours. This...plan. But, when the people begin their revolt, and the street start burning, I don't care what happens anymore. It's all on you. This time for good." Amon calmly said to Wight, crossing his arms. "I assure you, our side, is the correct side." Wight said to Amon "No matter what they say about me, or us, we are the good-...". "You know it's funny you mention that shit right here." Amon cut off Wight, pointing at him "Because as far as I'm experienced in, there is no good, there's only us. There's no evil, there are only our enemies. I already said, I'll work for you this one final time. Just stop talking about your shitty ideals and get to the point." Amon said to Wight, beginning to more progressively more irritated. "Ha..." Wight let out a small chuckle. Amon had truly kept what he learned from Grigori. What a relief, and here Wight thought he was the last man to carry his student's memory, and the only thing keeping his memory alive until now was both Amon, Grigori's only student, and a picture of the unmasked Grigori with his master, Wight. "How nice..." Wight fiddled through his pockets, pulling out a piece of paper, folded into a square shape, placing it on his desk for Amon "The target is a Rune Knight, a Captain to be specific.". "A Rune Knight Captain? But killing such a figure would...". "Yes...war...conflict." Wight answered "If this works, I can use that to trigger a war between the factions, and, if I play my cards right, the end will result in...my new dominion over Bosco. And I won't even have to get my own hands dirty.". "..." Amon grabbed the piece of paper, unwrapping it and reading it "So, this is the location, huh..." Amon said. The location was a hotel, specifically one of those high-end, high-class hotels where the rooms were like houses. Of course, a Rune Knight Captain would be able to afford such a place with their disposable income. Amon wouldn't mind trying a night in a place like that, see what it's like. Unfortunately, he never had the money for it, or the ambiguity for it to pass. "But, don't do it now." Wight said to Amon "I need the timing to be right. Tonight, at midnight, or even first thing in the morning, make an attempt for the Captain's life." He explained, giving Amon neccesary instructions "But, lucky for you, even if you fail, the mere act of sending an assassin on a captain's life will be good fuel.". "What, you expect me to die?". "I expect you to have a hard time killing them. A Captain isn't some...nobody you can walk over. They earned the title for a reason." Wight said to Amon as a warning "Be careful now. We don't want you to die.". "Well that's comforting." Amon said "Ah." Amon's eyes lit up, remembering something "Hey, uhm, you got a shirt I can borrow?". "...?" Wight glanced awkwardly at Amon, confused about what he meant, due to the latter's jacket covering him pretty well. "Black, she uh, sorta kept it away from me. You know how she is." Amon said, trying to make Wight understand what he meant. "Ah, that explains it." Wight stood up from his chair "Come, come." He gestured to Amon, leading him to the closet at the end of his office, opening it, revealing it was much larger on the inside than the outside, with rows of suits and various ties linnings up. He rummaged through them, looking for a fitting shirt. "Aha!" Wight exclaimed, grabbing a pink shirt with short sleeves, and various colorful tropical tree decorations on it. Essentially; it was a hawaiian shirt, the most stereotypical one "This! Should bring out some optimism out of you!". "...Why does everyone keep getting me in pink shirts?" Amon asked himself. "Probably because it is amusing." Wight replied "I mean, you're the one who acts and looks all big and intimidating, so putting you in colorful clothing is entertainment.". "Well that's one explanation..." Amon coughed, clearing his throat "Is that even good for assassinations?". "Of course not, but again, entertainment." Wight replied. Burn the House Down Amon walked and glanced through the shelves of a candy store, checking all the sweets, chocolate and cake they had in store, wearing the hawaiian shirt offered to him by Wight, with his black jacket over it. He had the thought of getting something for everyone, a thank you for Lynda and everyone else, also for having everyone else dragged into this Bosco mess. "Maybe I should get one big cake...". "Do you even have money?" Lucadra asked Amon, poking him, or she would if her fingers didn't phase through his cheeks. "..." Amon pulled out his wallet from his pocket, opening it "Oh, would you look at that, I'm...I'm outta...I'm broke. Goddammit.". "You'd a thought to check before going in a store..." Gram pointed out to Amon. "Maybe I should..." Amon looked around, and no matter what he looked at, it looked expensive "Where did this wallet even come from? No, really, I don't have a wallet, where did this come from? Did...did Black put this here?" Amon said, rummaging through the wallet "This is so weird...". "Maybe it was a loving gesture!" Lucadra said. "Oh, it has a card with a phone number..." Amon said, pulling out a card from the wallet, a phone number and a miniature version of Black drawn on it, smiling with an odd gesture in her hands. "Hm. Hmmm...does she want me to call her...? Geez, either she wants to be my mother or my seductive teacher, she can't choose.". "That's kinda gross..." Gram said. "Black is kinda gross, yeah." Amon replied, agreeing. He turned the card around, seeing it also doubled as a credit card "Oh. Black gave me her...her credit...Hm." Amon lightly bent the card, making sure it wasn't fake "Did...did I accidentally steal Black's wallet...? Wait, no...if it was I'd find some weird phone numbers here.". "You know the more I learn about Black, the more I am disturbed by her, and wish to ban you from seeing her again." Gram said, sounding concerned. "You're starting to sound like a parent." Amon replied "Well, I could buy something witht his, I think.". Amon left the store, carrying two full baskets of sweets in his hands "Right, let's see..." Amon stopped on the sidewalked, rubbing his chin "I think that's everything I have." He said, continuing on his way back to the bar "I hope everyone is doing fine. Erza and the others sorta got screwed over by Black...Hm. How much did passed...?". Amon turned around the corner, reaching the honey bee bar. Strangely enough, there were no noises, and the door was shut closed. "Huh, hey, Lynda? Lynda, did you close early?" Amon called out, before reaching out his hand to the door. "Don't!" A voice shouted, stopping Amon in his spot. It was Erza. "Erza? What's the matter? A-...Are you guys doing some weird kinky shit in there...?" Amon asked. "Don't open the door! If you do, the wires...the wires will kill everyone!" Erza said, stopping to catch her breathe, sounding incredibly tense "Someone attacked, a man with a ponytail and glasses, he just walked in, Black tried to fight him but he...". "Black...? What did he do to Black? I-...Is she okay?!". "I'm fine." Black said, sounding much calmer in comparison "I just got my hands tied." She explained "The little chickenshit decided to booby trap the place with magical wires. If we move one inch, and if anything else moves, everything here will be cut to tiny pieces.". "W-...Wha-...?" Amon quickly walked over to the windows, peeking in. He saw everyone standing in place, some sitting, but nothing was around them. However, squinting his eyes, and focusing, he saw the light reflecting off thin wires, covering the entire insides like a complex web "What the shit...Who did this?!". "You know his name." Black said "I can survive this no problem, but uh, I think you'd hate me if I let everyone die 'ere, eh?". "...Arachno." Amon said, quickly feeling a shiver down his spine, turning around, seeing a man standing behind him, adjusting his glasses, wearing a clean white suit. "Ah, did you need me?". "Arachno, you..." Amon put the baskets on the ground, walking towards Arachno "You...think this is a joke?" Amon said, keeping his temper in check "I thought we had a deal going on here. It involved not coming here. Ever.". "See, that is true, but...how do I say this?" Arachno adjusted his glasses once more. A burning feeling spread throughout Amon's body, soon replaced by a sharp, cold pain, and a river of blood gushing from his mouth onto the ground, and before he could do anything in response, his arms and legs were held by wires, attached to lamps and building around them, wrapping around his body as well, beginning to cut into him "You're supposed to be dead, and I don't exactly keep promises to dead men.". "Arachno..." Amon said, coughing further blood from his mouth, dripping from his body. "What's happening? Amon! Did he come back?!" Midnight shouted. "He's here alright." Cobra calmly replied "I can hear them both.". Amon's glasses slipped from his face, falling on the ground, lightly cracking "Ugh..." Amon let out an annoyed grunt "Hey...Arachno...mind getting me those? A friend gave me those." Amon nonchalantly asked the man imprisoning everyone in the bar. "Well? What's going on? Is everything alright?" Erza asked Cobra. "Yeah...no need to worry. There's more voices." Cobra said, looking around "There's...nothing to worry about at all.". "Your glasses?" Arachno said, picking up the glasses, inspecting them "Hm, quite a nice brand." He said, letting go of them as they fell back on the ground "Cheap too." His foot went over the glasses, stepping and cracking them as he got closer to Amon "We're here for buisness, so...". "Arachno..." Amon said once more "Do you...have a death wish?". "Don't try to intimidate me. Those wires are holding you back, unless you want to lose your limbs, of course." Arachno said "These magical wires attach themselves to any surface, like magnets, and won't let go unless I say so. In addition, they are laced with poison. As such, no only will you lose your limbs, but also suffer a slow end not just from blood loss, but ailments from the poison that will kick in instantly.". "Arachno..." Amon said, sounding somewhat agitated. "So, I suggest you listen to me, and...". Arachno was silenced, Amon's hand, grabbing his face, his hand shutting him up, slowly tightening his grip, causing Arachno's glasses to fall on the ground, crack. Amon's arm, with flesh torn and ripped, bones and muscle exposed, broke free from the wires, the poison making its way into his system "You broke the one rule and agreement we had. I'm fine with that. You even broke my first pair of glasses. I'm fine with that too." Amon's grip tightened more, causing Arachno to desperately try and release himself, pulling out a chakram-like weapon, hidden on his person, stabbing into Amon's arm, with no effect "You're free to come here for free drinks, you know." Amon said, taking a step back, the wires on his legs tearing through his flesh, and pulling on the building's walls, beginning to break it "Abuse your power, sure, your reputation and all. As long as no one gets hurt, I'm okay." Amon cocked his arm back, the one holding Arachno, pulling the man as well with his strength, throwing Arachno against the pavement. "Gah...!" Arachno quickly got up, blood dripping from his forehead "W-...Why aren't you limbs sliced off? Why are you still moving?!" Arachno said, seeing Amon step on his own glasses, breaking them in petty vengeance "No, calm down...I'll analyze the situation. I already have another twenty different plans to take him down. Amon is just a fool, a sloppy, failure of an assassin. His preserverance is the only thing worthy about hi-..." Arachno's train of thought was interrupted by Amon's fist clocking in on his cheek, smashing the man's skull on pavement harder than before. "You put the closest thing I have to an older sister, and my first family, in danger." Amon said, blood dripping from his limbs, grabbing Arachno by his head, and pulling him up "Give me a reason not to kill you right now. Go ahead, I'm flexible.". Arachno coughed blood, a grin making its way on his face "Amon...Even if you do kill me, that won't save your friends..." Arachno arrogantly proclaimed "Besides, your movement is growing stiff.". Arachno was right, even with his demon body, Amon's movement was still somewhat affected by the poison, making movement harder, feeling numb almost. "That doesn't matter, I'll find a way.". "At what? Killing me or saving everyone?". "Both." As Amon said that, he fell onto his knees, trying to lift his arms, but failing. His entire body felt heavy, as if shackled by gravity. He kept his expression unhinged, refusing to show any signs of being affected. Arachno stood up, spitting blood to the side of the road, dusting himself, as blood dripped on his cheeks and onto his suit "Urgh, how bothersome." Arachno said, pulling out a napkin out of his pocket, wiping the blood off his suit and face "Still, you find ways to surprise everyone. I'm wondering, in the year and so you've been gone, how much did your curse come back to bite you?". "Say that to me when I'm standing. I dare you." Amon said to Arachno, still trying to stand back up, beginning to breathe heavily, sweating and struggling to keep his body from collapsing. "Ha, regardless. Now that I have your attention, I'd like to discuss things...". "I'd suggest not." A feminine voice said, a sharp blade, a short sword, making its way around Arachno's neck, holding him in place. "Oh..." Arachno smiled, turning to face the woman "Takeko, dear, how are you?". "Ta-...Takeko...?" Amon said, the two referring to the woman who appeared undetected, a kunoichi wearing a flower-pattern, pink kimono, with long purple stocking and sandals, complete with a purple choker on her neck. Her hair was black colored, tied in a ponytail, with distinct purple eyes. "Hi, dear." Takeko greeted Amon, casually smiling towards him "How do you do?". "I-...I'm fine. Worse for wear." Amon replied, snapping out of his shock. "Still needing me to save you, I see. Good to know nothing's changed, dear." She said merrily. "Not to be rude at your reunion but, I'd suggest pulling this away from me." Arachno said, gesturing to Takeko's short sword. "Oh. It's fine." Takeko replied "Zakura should be done.". As if on cue, the bar's door was kicked open, as a metallic man exited it, his silver body gleaming against the sunlight "What a sham, for me, a master ninja, to use my skills to cut wires? I am no tailor, Takeko!" The metallic man said, his green visor-like eyes glowing "Ah! Amon!" He shouted "Good to see you old friend. Takeko has been excited to see you again, hahaha!" He laughed, as everyone else walked out besides him. "Thank you for freeing us." Erza thanked him "That was excellent precision and footwork!" She complimented him. "Oh, no need to thank me..." He bashfully replied, crossing his arms. "Z-...Zakura too, huh?" Amon said, referring to the metal man. "I've devised new plans for this." Arachno said. "Save your breathe, it'll make slitting your throat let of a hassle." Takeko said "Arachno, right? Pleasure to finally meet the legend himself. Not impressed so far though.". "Ha, I guess I'll have to delay this...Well, I'll just leave this message for you Amon." Arachno said, raising his arms. "Takeko, get away!" Zakura suddenly shouted to Takeko, warning her. In response, Takeko released Arachno, jumping away from him, as thin wires that surrounded them both sliced through the pavement behind Arachno, where Takeko stood but a second ago "That is a dirty trick, but I'll admit, it's effective!" Zakura exclaimed, constructing three shuriken, held inbetween his fingers, throwing them towards Arachno. Arachno quickly leaned to the side, side-stepping and just barely avoiding the blades scraping his arm, halting in place immediately after dodging "Don't go through with whatever Wight told you. You'll fail." Arachno said, giving a "ciao" gesture, suddenly vanishing from the scene, leaving no trace behind. "...My body feels heavy..." Amon said, allowing himself to finally collapse "Ugh, my body is...in pain. Again.". "Amon!" Takeko rushed to Amon's side, helping him stand back up, his arm around her shoulder, with Erza coming to help as well "Are you alright?". "Oh yeah, sure, don't worry. Just a bit of poison, nothing to worry about..." Amon sarcastically replied "Are everyone else okay? How's Lynda and the others?". "They're fine, don't worry." Erza reassured Amon "Zakura managed to save up everyone!". "Oh, it's, it's nothing really, haha." Zakura replied again, seeming rather modest and bashful. "Hm, if his poison affected you, it must be serious." Black said, taking off her glasses "Let's take you to Necro.". "Necro?" Everyone unfamiliar said in response. "A doctor we know..." Amon said "Or well, the closest thing to a doctor we can hire...". "Did you even give Necro a visit, Amon?" Black asked Amon, who looked away, avoiding eye-contact "For shame, Amon! You know Dr. Necro is a good friend! He saved your lives!". "I'd trust him more if he didn't spook me!" Amon replied "Please tell me that nurse of his quit...". "Ha, you wish!" Black joyfully replied. "Oh god...". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice